


Waking Up With You

by feygrim



Series: Jason and Pythagora's Sexy Adventures [2]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Poor Hercules, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gives Pythagoras a morning surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Acordando com Você](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454638) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> You're doing great bby!! Hope you like!!! <3

Jason used to hate the mornings. It just felt like everything was the same and he felt so lost. Nothing felt right. But now as he looked down at Pythagoras, with the gentle light of the sunrise shining on his lover's face, he didn't think he hated mornings anymore. (He still couldn't get over the fact that he was the lover of the man who created the Pythagorean Theorem!!!). And he knew just how to start the day right.

Pythagoras squirmed in his dream. He was drowning? But he didn't seem very concerned about it....It was pleasant, a numb pleasure that washed over him and....oh. His eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked down to see a silky, brown mop nestled in his nether regions...."Jason?" It came out more like a moan than a question really. As he sat up, he could see that Jason was..."O-oh....!" 

With a soft pop, the afore-mentioned young man looked up with a slow smile. "Morning, Pyth!" The cheery greeting was accompanied by a peck on Pythagora's lips. Now that Pythagoras was awake, Jason slid his hands under Pyth's tunic and massaged his sides. 

"M-morning! Is this, um, this isn't a usual morning greeting I find myself with...." He found all protests gone from his mind when Jason moved back down to suck the head of his cock. The sheets scrunched up under his trembling fingers as he let himself feel for a moment. 

"Want me to stop?" Jason murmured, hoping Pythagoras would say no. He licked the underside of his length, pressing the tip of his tongue against that spot that always managed to make Pyth weak in the knees. His hands slid further up, gently rubbing circles around Pythagora's nipples. 

Pyth moaned in response, shaking his head. His mouth tasted like dirt and he probably should bathe but under Jason's attention, none of that mattered. "No, by the gods, please don't stop!" 

"You're so beautiful, Pyth, god!" Jason pulled more beautiful noises out of his mathematician, becoming more turned on as Pythagoras became more vocal. He loved to hear Pyth come undone by his actions and he did everything he could to hear the man whimper or whine. He could tell the man was at his limit while he was stroking him, sucking the head of his cock like it was candy, cause his eyes were like saucers, staring at him like he was this...this god, muttering his name over and over like a prayer, and it was the most amazing feeling to know he was doing that to his Pythagoras. "Come, Pyth, come for me." 

He was a lyre and Jason played him expertly. He could barely breath as he came into Jason's hand and mouth.  "Jason," he whispered. This man came into his life so fast and changed it like it was nothing and he knew he didn't want anything else but this now. Everything else was irrelevant as long as the gods allowed him to wake up with Jason every morning. 

Jason lapped up Pythagoras' come eagerly, gently stroking the softening cock as he sat up. "Pythagoras." The word used to be filled with hate and disgust but now there was only love and lust and adoration. He pulled the man into his arms as they slowly kissed, soft moans and pants filling the silent, morning air.

Multiple bangs on their door startled them out of their loving reverie. "For gods' sake!! Some people are trying to sleep after a late night out!! Go do your atrocious lovemaking elsewhere!" Grumbling and stomping could be heard from the other side of their door as Hercules stumbled back into his own room.

They glanced at each other and that was all it took before they started laughing, which only increased when the large man yelled at them more. It was going to be a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta-read so all mistakes are mine! I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!!
> 
> I love getting prompts so feel free to hit up my askbox! find me at loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
